Big Bob, can I marry Lynn?
by Kaven
Summary: What happens when Doug asks Big Bob for permission to marry his daughter? That's not the only problem, Bobby's birthday is the next day, and he wonders what to get the teen. Includes Doug meeting the family and later on more interaction between them. Enjo
1. Interaction

Doug basically had it made. His girlfriend was beautiful, his inlaws were somewhat tolerable, and he had a great job. It was all working out for him. Ever since the first day he met Lynn's family, he knew he loved her. They had been going out for about 3 months now, she had met his family the week before. He first met Lynn's very attractive, young teenager sister, Brenda.

His first impression was that of attractiveness. She was beautiful, no doubt. She seemed to be the usual ' whatever ' teenager, but he could tell she had a better side. He then met Bobby. Bobby took an immediate liking to Doug, although it was probably the fact he had two older sisters and no brothers. He had told Doug a lot, one of the stories in particular was one time he found a bag of pot in Brenda's closet.

Bobby and Doug grew close, like family should. Next, Doug was introduced to the pets of the family, Beast and Beauty. He thought the names were unique, and he liked that. The german shepards were very friendly. Finally, the parents. Ethel was warm and greeting, but Bob Carter, former detective, the first words out of his mouth were, " You being good to her? " Big Bob was always tough on Doug, for the next 12 months that he dated Lynn.

In the period of those 12 months, Bobby had come to like Doug a lot, and Doug even started letting the teen help him out at the store, giving him a small profit. Though Bobby didn't know a lot about cell phones, he knew enough to give the customers a decent deal. Brenda was halfway on getting to like him, she thought he was doing an ok job with Lynn, and she thought Lynn was crazy for dating him this long, but Lynn completely ignored her.

Doug and Ethel got along fine, but Doug and Bob had trouble. Once, when Bob and Doug were shopping together, the tire on the SUV went flat, and Bob told Doug to change it. Doug didn't know really how to, and Bob snapped at him with remarks such as, " You can operate a cell phone of the next generation, but can't change a damn tire on a '91 SUV? " Doug ultimatley walked home.

Big Bob felt he had to be tough on Doug. The man was young, and was dating his daughter. Bob knew he could be hard at times, but he figured if this man continued dating his daughter, he should learn. Truth be told, Bob didn't think Doug was so bad. He never really showed it to the man, but he enjoyed Doug's company.

Eventually, when Doug was visiting the Carter family, he and Lynn were now living together. He caught Bob alone, and sat down next to him while he was watching the news on their TV. He switched it off, and turned to Doug. Doug stuttered over his words, " Big B-Bob...I want your permission to marry your daughter. " Bob immediatley turned, and sent off a few smart ass remarks, Doug ultimatley left.

Doug decided to tell Bobby, whom listened with interest. " Just do it man. Who cares? " he asked, " Oh, and tomorrow's my birthday. You can come hang out all day if you want. I rented a movie, got some new Cd's, we could have some fun. " he said. Doug nodded, but decided he could trust Bobby with a secret. " Bobby? " he asked. Bobby turned down the stereo that was blasting hard rock music, seeing Doug was serious. " Yeah? " he replied. " Lynn's pregnat. "


	2. Worries

" No way! " replied Bobby. Doug nodded, " She was going to tell her parents, but she doesn't think they're ready. " he said, adjusting his position on the teen's bed. Bobby nodded. " Well, hey, Doug? Congradulations on becoming a soon to be father. " he said. Doug nodded, " Thanks. " he said, patting Bobby on the back.

The day. dragged on slowly. Lynn wanted to tell her parents, but still couldn't get it out. Doug decided to ultimatley just tell Bob flat out. He would do it tomorrow, which was Sunday, where he could tell Brenda and Ethel too. Saturday went by extremely slow, but Bobby called them, telling them he scored three free movie tickets off a drawing, and invited Lynn and Doug. They accepted, and the movie didn't turn out to be half bad. It was a thriller type. He asked if they would still come to his party tomorrow, and they said of course.

Doug had some trouble sleeping that night. So much was going on. The baby was going to come, he had to tell Bob, he had to ask for the second time if he could marry Lynn, and Bobby's party. No wait, the last one was good. So he went through his schedule in his head, he would wake up, find Bobby a present, most likely a movie or CD, maybe a video game. The teen was into thriller movies, hard rock music, and video games. What teen wasn't? Lynn was getting Bobby a couple posters and a new watch.

After the party, Doug would try to catch Bob alone again. If he refused, that's when he would tell Bob Lynn was pregnat. It would be a last resort, but also had to be done. After the party, he had already reserved Lynn a ring at the local jewler, he would pick that up. He then was thinking dinner, and then purpose to her after the meal. Maybe it was a little corny, but it had to be done somehow.

Sooner then expected, Doug's alarm rang out. He got up, jumped into the shower, and enjoyed a breakfast of pancakes and syrup with Lynn. He stopped by Wal Mart, and ended up buying Bobby the new Vault CD and a book of video game tips and tricks. He hoped the teen would like them.

He wrapped the gifts, and put them in the car. He glanced at his watch, almost noon. Bobby wanted everyone there by one. They both got in the car, and smiled. Lynn had no idea what Doug was going to do. Doug kissed her, and went off for the Carter's home, to Bobby's birthday party.


	3. The Party

They arrived at 12:15. They came in, and greeted the family. They set Bobby's presents down. The family was there, a few of Bobby's friends, and Bob had invited a few of his own friends. Probably former detectives too. Bobby seemed thrilled once Doug arrived. He asked Doug if they were still on for tonight, with the movie and all. Doug said yes, and then told Lynn he'd probably take her out to eat, but come back because Bobby asked him to spend the night.

Time rolled around, and they had Bobby's cake. It was german chocolate with thick chocolate frosting. Ethel had made it. Truth be told, it was actually pretty good. Bobby didn't seem the bit interested in the cake, though. He wanted the presents. Eventually, Bob said it was time for presents. He opened Brenda's first, because Ethel made him. It was a video game. He then opened his mother's present. Surprise surprise, a sweater. Bobby then got to Lynn's, and seemed happy at her gifts. He started in on Doug's seeing the video game guide he smiled, and thanked Doug. He opened the other present, and found the CD. He patted Doug on the back, " Thanks man. "

Doug then moved to Bob's. It was a gun. Ethel totally flipped out, but Bobby was amazed. Doug sure wasn't. He hated the damn things. After presents, they all did their own thing. Doug and Bobby listened to a few tracks of Bobby's new CD, and then Doug found Bob alone. He slowly sat down by him.

" Bob...? " Doug asked. Bob turned. " I need your permission to marry Lynn. I love her more then anything in the world. " Bob looked serious, but then laughed. Doug had had it up to here with the guy. " You know what Bob? Your daughter deserves someone great. I may not be great, but I love her. Lynn's pregnat with my child, and I'll be damned if I'll let you step in the way of me and her. I love her to death, and I only wish you respected her enough to make her own decisions. Bob, I love you too, but I won't let you stand in the way of me loving Lynn and fathering her child. "

Bob's eyes windened at the man's statement. He was fathering his daughter's child? Bob listened with half insterest, the last line got to him. Doug started to walk away, but Bob stood up, " Doug, wait...I know I've been tough on you, and I'm not saying I won't stop, but It's hard for me to let her go. I guess I let her grow up too fast. Doug, I love you too. You have my permission to marry Lynn. " he said, and patted Doug on the shoulder.

Doug smiled, and patted Bob back. He knew the guy was hard, is hard, and will continue to be hard on Doug. Doug would take care of Lynn. That night, after dinner, he purposed to her. She was in shock, but accepted. He loved her, and he loved her whole family. He spent the night at Bobby's, watching the movie, and enjoying his new family. He had a good life to look forward to ahead of him, and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
